The Death and Life of Dean Winchester
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: The day dean Winchester truly learnt to live was the day he died. An entertaining (I hope) AU romp through heaven with our favourite hunter and his angel. Destiel endgame with cameos from other characters. Will contain some scene's of a sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All. Now this idea just came to me in the bath (and why not? good place to get ideas) and I thought I would write it down and see what you guys thought about it. Firstly I would like to say that I hope that this doesn't offend anyone as it does deal with some issues that could be sensitive. I am not trying to belittle anyone or their experiences and I hope you don't take anything that I write the wrong way.**

**That been said I hope you all like this latest plot bunny of mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

* * *

Dean Winchester's life ended the way he always thought it would. Alone in a motel room on a crisp cold January morning lying in a puddle of his own puke.  
Not that he had had much of a life anyway. Being a non-functioning alcoholic with a serious attitude problem didn't really lend itself to any great achievements or aspirations. Though I should probably explain that he had a good reason for why his life had gone down such a path. He had at a young and tender age lost his entire family in a car accident. He was the only survivor, though some would say that he too had died that day. Gone was the carefree happy boy, replaced by a cynical hard eyed young man.

From here he went to live with family friends the Singer's and this would have worked to pull him back on track if it weren't for the fact that six months after his arrival there was a fire. And again he was the sole survivor. He learnt then it was best to be alone. If you care for nothing and no one then you cannot get hurt.  
From there he went to a succession of not so nice foster homes until he finally left the system at the age of eighteen. It was then he started his new phase of life with alcohol as his companion. (Now I know none of this is an excuse for his life choices, but it does give the background.)  
Now on with the story (hmm I did say it would be entertaining didn't I? I think I should get on to that.) Dean was aware he was dead for two reasons the first he was sober for the first time in at least a decade and second there was a strange woman sat on the bed next to him and he would surely have remembered if he'd brought her back if you know what I mean. (Yes dean I think we can guess).  
"Hey honey. So you an angel?" He asked with a flirtatious smile.  
"No I am your reaper Dean." She replied with a serious yet kind expression on her face.  
"So you've come to take me to hell?" He asked somewhat warily. He didn't really think he wanted to go there. (You don't say.)

"I do not choose where you go Dean I just take you there." She replied in an even voice.  
"Yeah well I was told never to anywhere with strangers so I think I'll -"  
At that the reaper cut him off with just a glare. "My name is Tess "she said standing and offering him her hand.  
Dean looked at it then up at Tess and knew he really didn't have a choice. He had nothing to stay on earth for after all. So with his typical Winchester swagger he stood and took her hand ready to face whatever came next head on.

* * *

The next thing Dean knew he was in a bar. But it was unlike any bar he'd ever been to. (Yeah for a start it was clean.) The bar he was in was all white and as he looked around he noticed it was empty. Not just of customers but staff as well.  
"What the -" He said as he took in the room.  
"Hello Dean." Came a gravelly voice behind him causing to spin and almost (almost damn it! He did not fall on his ass) lose his balance.  
"Who the hell are you?" He asked from the floor where he had purposely chosen to sit. (Okay we believe you Dean, honest.)  
"I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord." Replied the man who Dean noticed (now that he was looking) was rather attractive with his messy sex hair, trench coat and amazing blue eyes. Not that dean was interested at all (yeah, right).  
"What is a damn angel doing in hell?" He asked grumpily still not thinking of getting up.  
"An angel wouldn't be in hell Dean. I imagine it would be rather inclement and inhospitable environment for one." Castiel replied tilting his head in confusion about why they were discussing this.

"What the-? Then where the hell are we?" Dean asked getting pissed at the angel-man in front of him.

"We are in heaven Dean." Castiel replied immediately, thankful to be back onto a conversation that makes sense to him.

"You're telling me that heaven is an empty bar?" Dean asked with heavy sarcasm and a shake of his head.

"No. this is more an induction area. It is not really any place but I thought you might be more comfortable in familiar surroundings." Castiel replied putting his hands in his pocket as he looked at the man still sitting on the floor. Maybe that was what one did in a bar? He didn't really know.

"Okay…what does that actually mean?" Dean asked holding his head now. Couldn't this damn angel just speak plainly?

Castiel realising that they were going to be here longer than he normally was decided to follow Dean's lead and sat down opposite him, startling the man. Dean had forgotten he was actually on the floor. "You have been brought to heaven after you death. Now you are here it is my job to familiarise you with the rules and expectations and to show you how it all works. This is a meeting place between souls and there chosen angel." He explained slowly as if speaking to a child.

"Chosen angel? Chosen by who?" Dean asked with a laugh, he had a chosen angel? He didn't remember making that choice.

"My superior the archangel Gabriel choose me for this assignment." Castiel replied with complete faith in Gabriel to make the right choice. (Really? You have faith in Gabriel? Oh you poor innocent angel. Never fear, it will defiantly be…educational?)

"okay." Dean said, he hadn't really been expecting an answer to that. "So why we sitting on the floor?"

"Is this not what one does in bars?" Castiel replied with a tilt of his head. This human was very confusing. (And it's only just begun.)

"Umm, no in bars usually you drink." Dean responded looking at the angel as if he couldn't believe he was having to explain that. (Okay he really couldn't believe it but…artist licence?)

"Oh. Would you like a drink Dean?" Castiel asked, wanting to make this as comfortable for him as possible.

"Yeah sure why the hell not." Dean replied thinking that a drink could be helpful here. Everything might just start making sense then, either that or he could drink himself into oblivion and forget all about it.

"Very well." Castiel said and with a click of his fingers a glass appeared in front of Dean.

"Hell yeah." He said grabbing it only to spit it out after taking a sip. "What the hell? This is apple juice man!" he exclaimed.

"Of course. Do you not like it? Would you prefer orange?" Castiel asked upset that he had got it wrong, he had thought apple was Dean's favourite.

"No. I would prefer something containing alcohol." Dean replied with a growl putting the glass down and crossing his arms.

At this sentence Castiel narrowed his eyes at the human while he said "the first rule of heaven is that there is no intoxicating substances."

"And you say I'm in heaven, seems more like hell to me." Dean muttered in reply.

"You do not need alcohol to be happy here Dean Winchester." Castiel said still glaring at the man in front of him.

"Yeah right." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Good." Castiel said firmly nodding his head and standing, the sarcastic tone of Dean's voice being completely lost on him. "Then shall we get started?" he asked turning to Dean.

Dean looked up at the angel. My god how could someone be that naïve? But the he smiled. He could have some great fun with such an innocent being. And with that thought he stood and gestured towards the door. "Lead on" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people. I would just like to thank those of you who have favoured and followed this story. Now here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the oxford English dictionary definitions. (You'll see.)**

* * *

Castiel lead Dean out of the bar door but the other side was not what he was expecting. Instead of a parking lot it was a forest with a road running through it.

"Where the hell are we Castiel?" Dean asked looking round.

Castiel was confused. He had told the man the answer to that. "We are in heaven Dean." He said slowly wondering if there was something wrong with the humans memory. There was nothing about it in his file but maybe it had slipped the record keepers notice.

"What? Yeah I know that. What's with the road?" Dean replied exasperated. This was going to be hard work if he had to explain everything to the damn being with him.

"The road is the one we will travel on the way to your heaven Dean." Castiel replied instantly. He knew his job well.

"Road to my heaven? What does that mean?" Dean asked very confused now, and really wishing he could get some alcohol just to deal with Casti-bloody-el. (now Dean, don't be like that. You'll warm up to him eventually.)

"Everyone has their own heaven Dean. When you first get here you travel the road of all your happy memories to get there. I am your guide." Castiel replied as if quoting from a book. (It was 'the angelic handbook for interactions with human souls' actually. You know just in case you were wondering.)

"Wait! Everyone is in their own heaven and we just see memories and stuff?" Dean asked confused. That wasn't what he had been led to belief heaven was.

"Yes." Castiel replied, happy that his new charge seemed to be grasping this point.

"But…don't we get to see our loved ones or some shit like that?" Dean challenged. He wanted to see his family damn it.

"You see them in your memories Dean and images of them may be found in your heaven. That is for you to decide as we travel the road." Castiel replied simply.

"What the hell? I don't want fucking images Cas." Dean yelled at him.

Castiel was confused. Why would this man not want to see images his family? And what did Cas mean? He decided to ask the question he thought would give him the most sensible answer. (Oh Castiel, how little you know.) "Cas? What does that mean?"

"It's a nick name dude." Dean answered just staring at the angel. How could he not get that?

"What is a 'nick name'?" Castiel asked, putting finger quotes around the unfamiliar words.

"It's short for Castiel you know Cas." Dean explained as speaking to a child.

"But why not just say Castiel?" Castiel asked. He was very confused by this human.

"Cos Castiel is mouthful **Cas**." Dean said rolling his eyes before turning to the angel and giving him a flirty smile and raising one eyebrow as he lowered his voice to say. "And I sure you are."

"I do not understand that sentence." Castiel replied. He was starting to get exasperated at this man, though as an angel he should have infinite amounts of patience, he did not like being constantly confused.

"I'll show you if you like angel." Dean responded walking up to Castiel and standing in his personal space and giving him his best bedroom eyes.

"Why are you now calling me by my species human?" Castiel asked tilting his head at Deans behaviour and words.

"Oh god. Have you never heard flirting?" Dean asks as a rhetorical question, rolling his eyes and walking away from Castiel, turning his back on him.

"Flirting- present particle of flirt. To behave as if you are trying to attract someone sexually, but without serious intentions, or-" Castiel started too immediately say.

"Yeah okay you walking dictionary I get it. You know what flirt means you just don't have a clue what it is. Got ya." Dean replied sarcastically and letting out a sigh. How was he supposed to wind the guy up if he didn't get what he was doing? (Yes and that's why you are flirting with Cas Dean. Cos you want to wind him up. Really?)

"I still don't understand." Castiel asked confused that he seemed to have upset his human.

"Just…just forget Cas." Dean replied waving his hand before turning to the angel and asking in a more serious tone. "Now what happens next?"

Castiel still frowned at the use of Cas but decided it was easier if he stuck to the things he knew like his job. "Now we walk down the road and visit you happy memories."

"Won't be a long walk then." Dean muttered under his breath before turning to the angel with attitude. He was not going to make this easy from him damn it. "I ain't walking anywhere sweetheart." He said crossing his arms.

"Then how would you like to travel the road Dean Winchester." Castiel asked for the first time letting some of the exasperation he felt for this man through his voice.

"Well usually you drive down a road Cas." Dean replied with a smirk.

"Fine." Castiel said shortly before snapping his fingers and behind Dean, with the bumper resting against the back of his legs was a sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean turned to look and couldn't believe his eyes. She was gorgeous.

"Hey baby. Daddy's here to look after you." He whispered along with other sweet nothings as he slowly made his way around the car stroking its shiny body. Castiel watched fascinated that this man could be so gentle and caring to an automobile. Castiel came to the conclusion that he was very strange. (Ah bless. Course he is probably right.)

"Very well Dean. Now you have a car shall we go?" Castiel said after waiting five minutes for the man to stop stroking the car and realising that he probably wouldn't.

"Hell yeah." Dean said jumping into the driver's seat and turning on the engine. The car roared into life and the sound of AC/DC thundered out of the speakers and he smiled the first genuine smile he had since arriving in heaven. (To be honest it was probably the first genuine smile he had had in a long time.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean was enjoying the drive singing along to the music when something that Cas had said earlier came back to him.

"So everyone has their own heaven right?" He asked the angel sitting beside him.

"Yes. Well expect for special cases where they can share." Castiel replied. He was rather enjoying this new experience of riding in the car and he found the music pleasant. He also liked Dean much more when he was happy.

"Oh what sort of special cases?" Dean asked curious wondering if it was possible that he could share his heaven with someone real.

"Soulmates and young children go to the heaven of a family member." Castiel replied. He was happy to be able to impart information to this man.

"So is Sammy with my mom or dad?" Dean finally asked swallowing around the lump in his throat at saying the name aloud.

"He is with both." Castiel replied turning to look at the man next to him wondering why he was so interested in his brother's heaven. Surely he should be concentrating on his own? (Ah Cas, you have a lot to learn about Dean I see.)

"But you said-" Dean started confused about how Sammy could be with both their parents.

"They are soul mates Dean. Your parents share a heaven." Castiel interrupted, wondering how Dean did not see this. It was obvious to him.

"So I'm the only one alone great just great." Dean muttered under his breath sarcastically. He didn't mean for the angel to hear but Castiel **was** an angel so he heard the words clearly. He also heard the thoughts running through deans head. _Thought I'd got rid of that on earth but guess I can't be surprised no one ever wanted me._

"So can I see them?" Dean asked shaking himself out of the morbid thoughts.

"You will see them Dean, in your memories." Castiel replied, trying to explain heaven to this human once more.

"No Cas I mean like really see them. Talk to them." Dean explained exasperated.

"I cannot pull them out of their heaven for you Dean." Castiel replied with a sincere apologetic tone to his voice. He knew that Dean had been lonely on earth (it had been in his file) but he couldn't change the way heaven worked.

"Okay so why don't you put me in?" Dean challenged. How there was a chance to see if his family he wasn't going to give up on it.

"It is not permissible for me to allow you into another soul's heaven Dean. I am sorry." Castiel said reciting one of the many rules of heaven.

"Okay well who can make it permissible." Dean asked grumpily, he would go to the top if he had too. He would see his family.

"Only my superior Gabriel can." Castiel responded honestly.

"Well then get him down here to do It." Dean demanded.

"Dean he is an archangel and very busy. I cannot just call him and expect him to arrive." Castiel replied somewhat huffily at him. Did Dean not realise he wasn't the only person in heaven?

"Then leave him a voicemail or something. I want to see my family Cas." Dean said getting frustrated and angry now.

"I am sorry Dean. We need to proceed as planned. Now we needed your first happy memory." Castiel responded calmly changing the subject and dean knew he wouldn't get any more help from him.

"Fine okay so how do we go about finding that." Dean asked grumpily. He didn't really want to go for a walk (or drive) down memory lane right now. And he meant that literally.

"The choice is yours Dean." Castiel replied looking out the window as the trees around them started to thin.

"Wait I get to choose the memories?" dean asked surprised.

"Of course Dean. This is your journey I am just the guide." Castiel replied turning back to his new human and hoping he wouldn't choose anything to stupid. (Sorry Cas, that hope is going to be in vain.)

"Okay then." And with that Dean gets an evil smile on his face as he remembers one of the many strip club-come-brothels he had been too. It was defiantly a happy memory to him and maybe it might just make the goodie-too-shoes angel next to him rethink his plan not to let him see his family.

Once Dean remembered it, it became real and Castiel suddenly found himself surrounded by sweaty human bodies in varying stages of undress. His eyes widened when he realised where Dean had taken him and grabbing the humans arm he hissed at him "this is a den of iniquity. I shouldn't be here."

"Sorry angel can't hear you, you'll have to speak up." Dean replied smirking at Cas before turning to look at the men and women on display, trying to decide which would piss Cas off the most.

Looking round he saw the perfect person. He had black hair and blue eyes, very similar to a certain angel. He was hot. Dean walked over to him and grabbed him, sticking his tongue down the man's throat humming when he reciprocated in kind.

Castiel stood there and watched Dean grab the man and start to kiss him. He was aware of human sexual interaction and was well aware of what was going on. What he didn't like was the fact that Dean was making him watch. He was an angel. This was not the place for him. He turned away from Dean and the man hoping to find somewhere he could wait until Dean had finished in this memory but everywhere he turned the scene was worse. Debouched people where everywhere. With that thought he turned back to Dean. He couldn't stay here. He went over to the man and put his hand hard on his shoulder, aiming to inform him that he would met him afterwards but he would not stop kissing the other man.

"Dean." Castiel said trying to get through to him, but then he remembered that Dean had said that he couldn't hear him in here and so he decided that it would probably be better if they talked outside. With that thought he pulled him out of the memory.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as he suddenly realised that he was no longer in the club. "What did you do?" he turned on Cas.

"I pulled you out because-" Castiel started to explain but Dean interrupted.

"Oh come on Cas. You can't pull me out like that." Dean yelled at the angel. He had been having fun damn it.

Castiel did not appreciate being yelled at, so narrowing his eyes at the human before he said in an even tone. "That was not a suitable memory."

"Oh yeah? Well I thought it was very suitable." Dean replied in a dangerous tone and walking towards Cas looking at him as if he wanted to eat him up. Once he got into Cas' personal space he pushed him back against the car which was now behind him (Dean was starting to like this whole he thinks it and it happens thing) and pinned him there with his body. "Well if I can't have sex with him guess I just have do you instead angel." He said in a husky voice as his body started reacting to the one it was pushed against.

"Do you truly believe you can overpower me Dean?" Castiel questioned with a tilt of his head. He could see that Dean was trying to intimidate him but, he was an angel.

"Only one way to find out." Dean whispered harshly before grabbing Cas and slamming their lips together fiercely. Cas was confused. He did know what to do he had never been kissed before, all he knew was that he couldn't let Dean get the upper hand in this. With that thought he flipped them so he was the one pinning Dean and kissed him back. Battling for dominance with lips and tongues. Suddenly from behind them there was a cough.

"Sorry to interrupt Cassie. Just I got your message." Gabriel said just raising an eyebrow at the scene in front of him, making no comment.

"Gabriel. Dean wishes to enter his family's heaven to see them." Castiel replied completely calmly stepping away from Dean as if he hadn't just been kissing him to distraction. Dean on the other hand was glad he was leaning against the car. If he wasn't he thought he would probably have collapsed from that kiss.

"Really? Right now? Cos I'm pretty sure he has other things on his mind." Gabriel replied amused by Castiel's behaviour. It seemed as if Dean hadn't affected him at all.

"I left you the message some time ago Gabriel." Castiel said as if that explained everything.

"Why should he be allowed in his family's heaven? Give me a reason Cassie." Gabriel said going serious finally.

"He is the only one who is not there. His parents are soul mates and his brother died in the car crash with them. He just wishes to see them one more time." Castiel argued Deans case to Gabriel hoping that he would allow him to see his family. It would make him happy if he got that chance.

"Okay fine." Gabriel replied with a sigh. He couldn't' cope with the pleading look in Castiel's eyes. "He can have a day in there heaven but that's It." He finished.

"Thank you Gabriel." Castiel responded with the brightest of smiles.

"Okay-dokey." Gabriel replied. He hadn't seen Cassie smile in a long time and it always spelt trouble for him when he did. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing then. Enjoy."

And with that Gabriel disappears as quickly as he could.

Castiel turned back to Dean to see that he still didn't seem to have his breath back, nor did it look like he could stand on his own. Castiel tilted his head wondering what the matter with him was and then dismissed the thought when all he did was stare at him. "Shall we go?" he said instead.

Dena stood there trying to come back to himself so he could listen to the conversation between Cas and the other angel but his mind was still reeling. Where the hell had Castiel learnt to kiss like that? My god it was the best damn kiss he had ever had. If they were going to be reliving his happy memories he sure hoped that counted. He really wanted to relive that. He looked up when he heard a noise and noticed that the other angel had gone and it was just him and Cas. Cas who looked like nothing had happened except maybe his hair was a bit messier. Who could he not be affected by that kiss? Then Cas spoke. "Shall we go?" he said and all Dean could think was go where? To do what? (Naughty Dean, certainly not **that**. At least not yet.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies. Sorry about the wait for an update. Had another story that I wanted to get finished, which I have done now so should have more time for writing this. Anyway I would like to thank those who have favoured and followed this story since the last update. You guys are great.**

**So on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean and Cas arrived on the front lawn of a white house. It was the house that Dean had only seen in his dreams for the last god knows how many years. It was the house he had lived with his family.

Speaking of which, he heard screaming and around the corner of the house came a small brown haired boy shouting over his shoulder "you'll never get me Dean." he turned back round and saw the two men standing at the bottom of the path. With no fear he walked up to then smiling. "Hi I'm Sammy Winchester." he said sticking out his hand for them to shake like he had seen his father do before.

Castiel just looked at the hand, not sure what to do and so he turned to Dean to see how he responded.

Dean couldn't believe it. There in front of him was his little brother, just as he remembered him. Crouching down so he was eye level with Sammy he took his hand in his and shook it.

"Hi Sammy. I'm Dean and this is my...friend Cas" he said to his little brother.

"My brothers called Dean. He's four years older than me but I'm nearly as tall as him." Sammy told him as he was really proud of this.

"That so? I reckon you'll be bigger than him someday." Dean replied ruffling Sammy's hair. "Your parents around Sammy?" He asked wondering how he would feel seeing his parents again.

"Sure my mom's in the kitchen, follow me." Sammy replied moving back towards the house.

Sammy led the two men to the back of the house and entered through the kitchen.

Dean walked through the back door and looked around. It was the same as he remembered and there standing at the sink was his mom.

"Mommy, Mommy look we have visitors." Sammy shouted as he ran up to his mother.

Mary Winchester froze briefly when she heard what Sam said a frown on her face (They were in heaven, they didn't have any visitors except the occasional angel) before turning to the two men with a smile.

Dean couldn't move or think or breath (not that he needed to now but still) he just stood there with his mouth slightly open as he stared at the woman he hadn't seen for so long he had started to forget her face.

Castiel watched the meeting of Mary Winchester and her son (not that she knew that was who he was, at least not yet). Castiel expected Dean to greet his mother but he just stood there and stared at her.

After a time Mary started to feel uncomfortable that this stranger was staring at her so she turned to the one next to him who was just watching them all.

"Hi I'm Mary." she said holding her hand out to the man wondering who he was. She didn't question what only an angel can enter your heaven.

Castiel looked down at the hand then up at the woman in front of him before reaching out with his own to shake it.

"I'm Castiel." he replied.

"Well hello Castiel. Who is your friend?" Mary asked. The man-angel was still staring at her.

"This is Dean." Castiel explained, he would have said more but as soon as he said the name Marys eyes switched to her son, taking him all in.

"Dean?" she whispered in awe and finally breaking thought the feelings that had turned Dean into a statue.

"Hey mom." he replied with a shaky voice.

The next thing either of them knew they were holding each other tight.

"Oh my boy" Mary kept repeating holding Dean while stroking his hair as Dean sobbed "mom." into her shoulder.

After a while Dean pulled back and wiped his eyes all the while smiling at the woman in front of him.

"I need to go get your father. He will want to see you too." Mary finally said smiling at her eldest son with tears in her eyes as well.

Dean could only nod and look at her.

John Winchester was working on his car when he heard Mary shout his name. Looking up he saw her running towards the garage with tears in her eyes. He instantly dropped what he was doing and ran to meet her half way, they were in heaven there was nothing here that could have upset his wife surely? (Very true. But it can make her happy.)

"What's wrong?" he asked as soon as he got to her grabbing her arms.

"Dean's here." Was all she said in response. John was shocked. He wasn't sure what to do. How was his other son in their heaven? He knew the rules and Dean should have his own surely? Unless he had died young like Sammy. (Time had no meaning in heaven, he had no idea how long they had been dead.) But no Dean couldn't have he survived the car accident, he was a survivor. With that thought he turned to Mary.

"Where is he?" He asked her, needing only to see his son. He would work out the rest later.

"In the kitchen with his angel." Mary replied, though as soon as she had said his location John was off running to the house so Mary followed him as fast as she could.

John burst through the kitchen door to find two men standing there. He looked at both of them but only one could have been his and Mary's son.

"Dean." He said going up to the blond haired man and grabbing him in a tight hug that was reciprocated, with tears in his eyes.

"Dad." Was all Dean could get out before tears were streaming down his face once again.

Castiel watched as Dean reunited with his family. He had thought it would make him happy but he seems to be doing a lot of crying. From what he knew of humans crying was what one did when one was unhappy. He truly didn't understand it. So once Dean had finished hugging (and why did humans do that?) his family and before any of them spoke Castiel asked. "Dean are you not happy to see your family? I though you would be."

"What? Hell yeah I'm happy to see them Cas." Dean replied with a smile though the tear tracks still graced his cheeks.

Castiel was still confused. It was starting to frustrate him how common that occurrence was becoming with this human. "Then why are you crying?" he asked letting some of his frustration out in his tone.

"There happy tears Cas." Dean replied rolling his eyes at the angel. Did he know nothing about humans? (No not really. You'll just have to teach him Dean.)

Castiel tilted his head as he considered this. It seemed that humans cried when happy and sad then. How very confusing. How was he to know which emotion Dean was feeling?

Dean ignored the angel and turned back to his family. His mom was standing there smiling at him and his father had just got himself a bottle of beer out of the fridge. Wait a second hold the phone and all that. His father was drinking _beer_?

"Hey I thought you said there was no damn alcohol in heaven Cas." Dean screeched at the angel in accusation.

"There is not." Castiel replied wondering what Dean was going on about now.

"Then why's my dad drinking a **beer**?" Dean asked putting emphasis on the word and crossly glaring at Castiel.

"It may look and taste like beer but there is no alcohol in it." Castiel replied amiably. He understood the confusion now and was back on solid conversational grounds.

"Then why didn't you just give me an alcohol flavoured drink back when we met?" Dean challenged. Not that he truly wanted Cas to do that. He liked to know the truth.

"Lying is a sin Dean. And had I done as you suggested I would have lied." Castiel replied sincerely.

"Oh." Dean couldn't really think of anything else to say to that but just as he was about to open his mouth to argue something his dad spoke.

"So what happened?" He asked his son, trying to stop him arguing with the angel. It was never a good idea to argue with them as he well knew.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused by the sudden change of subject.

"Well I'm guessing you're what about 30? So how did you die?" his father asked. He was worried. He had always hoped that Dean would have a happy life. Find a nice woman and settle down, maybe have a couple of kids. Not die young.

"Um…well…I…arh…" Dean replied, he really didn't know how to respond to that question. He didn't want to tell his family that he was a failure. A drunk. A nobody. He wanted them to think good things of him. He didn't want them to look down on him and hate him even if he truly believed that that was what they should be doing. (Oh Dean. We love you.)

Castiel was standing there silently waiting for Dean to reply to his father. He could hear his thoughts and these caused him to frown. Dean did not want to tell his family the truth, and as he was Dean's angel (hell yeah you are) he felt the need to help him. Therefore he turned to the Winchesters and spoke. "Dean has only been granted one day in your heaven so I would use the time wisely. Dean I will return for you when your day is up." And with that Castiel disappeared from the kitchen.

Dean turned to his family with a shrug at the angel's behaviour and a smile.

"So what shall we do?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all. Just a quick thank you to those who have followed and favoured this story since my last update. Here's the next bit.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

After leaving Dean in his family's heaven Castiel went to his favourite place. The eternal Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man flying his kite. Castiel liked the peace he found here and he liked to come here to think. He had a lot to think about.

First Dean had taken him to the den of iniquity and now looking back he believed that Dean had done so purposely because he said that he wouldn't help Dean see his family. Of course just before Dean started to relive that memory he had left a message for Gabriel. His charge had after all asked him too. Thinking back he remembered all he had seen and he started too wonder. (Hmm, wonder what I ask?)

He had never thought much about sexual intercourse, being an angel he had no need to involve himself in such activities and when he was in that memory he had just been horrified by all he could see around him. But then he had taken Dean out, planning on telling him he was going to remain outside while Dean relived this but Dean would not let him speak. Instead he ended up kissing the man. And he liked it. (Hell yeah.)

He had never kissed anyone before but the feel of Deans lips on his and his taste on his tongue, it had felt good. So very good. Dean had tasted of what he believed to be whiskey and pie. Castiel decided he liked that combination, But what he didn't understand was why he felt this way? He was an angel, emotions where not for them. So why was it when he pressed his body against Deans to show his dominance he felt like his skin was tingling with something. He had no idea what that something was and he wasn't sure how to find out. He could of course ask Dean. He obviously had much experience with sexual situations but, Castiel felt if he did it would put Dean in charge. He was the angel, the stronger one, the one who was the guide. He would not give Dean any chance to dominate him. So who could he ask about these new strange feelings he was getting? With that thought he flew off to find his brother Balthazar. If anyone knew what he was feeling it would be him.

"Hey Cassie, what's up?" Balthazar asked as Castiel landed beside him.

"I was wondering if you could he me understand something." Castiel replied in lieu of a greeting.

"Okay shoot." Balthazar replied. He was intrigued about what his brother had come to him about.

"Why do humans have sexual intercourse?" Castiel asked seriously making Balthazar just stare at him. He wasn't sure what he had expected Castiel to ask but that certainly wasn't it. In fact that would be nowhere on the list of things he would ever expect Castiel to ask.

"Because it makes them feel good." He finally replied, it was the only answer he could think of.

"Not because they are in love?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side as he tried to understand.

"Sometimes but not always. Sometimes it's to find realise and other times so they don't feel so alone. Why do you want to know Cassie?" Balthazar replied curiously.

"My current charge seems to have many such experiences and I was hoping to understand why." Castiel said, it wasn't a lie he told himself it was the truth. Just only part of it.

"Really?" Balthazar said in disbelief raising his eyebrows at Castiel before he continued. "So not cos Gabriel flew in on you pinning him up against a classic car reducing him to goo then?"

"I wasn't reducing him to 'goo' Balthazar I was kissing him." Castiel replied using finger quotes around the word. Why would he be liquidising Dean? (Well…No you know what? I'm not touching that one.)

"Yeah I'm well aware of that bro. Gabe told me all about It." Balthazar said with a cheeky grin.

"I don't understand why. It was an acceptable position-" Castiel started to explain but Balthazar interrupted him.

"Yeah I'm sure it was." He said with a lewd smile and a nudge to his brother, then seeing Cas' confusion he just shook his head. "Forget it. You were saying?"

"Dean's first memory was a brothel. I did not feel comfortable there so I went to inform I would met him outside but he wouldn't stop kissing this man so I took in out to tell him, but he wouldn't let me speak and instead started to kiss me trying to dominate me." Castiel tried to explain.

"And so being the good little angel you are you kissed him back? Please." Balthazar replied rolling his eyes. He wasn't buying that one at all.

"No I kissed him back because I would not let him take control of me." Castiel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay." Balthazar replied in a placating voice. He could try and convince Castiel otherwise all day and he wouldn't get anywhere. Castile was extremely stubborn when he wanted to be. "So why you asking about sex Cassie?" He asked.

"I liked kissing him Balthazar. And where our bodies were pressed together my skin tingled. I want to understand why." Castiel answered in a quiet voice as if he was afraid of the words he was speaking.

"Cos you think he's hot." Balthazar replied with a bark of laughter at Castiel's words and the way they were spoken.

"No he is the same temperature as every soul in heaven." Castiel replied confused again.

"No I mean you find him attractive Castiel." Balthazar explained exasperated.

At that Castiel looked away and tilted his head as he visualised Dean. Yes he was pleasant to look at that was true. But did he find him attractive? He just didn't know.

"I don't know if I do or not Balthazar." Castiel replied frustrated that he didn't know. Why did Dean Winchester have to be such a confusing man?

"Well only one way to find out little brother." Balthazar replied with a smile and a gleam in his eye.

"What's that?"

"Keep kissing him until you know." And with that Balthazar flew away to tell Gabriel about his conversation with their naive and trusting little brother. This was defiantly something they were going to have to watch, it promised to be highly entertaining. (I hope so.)

* * *

Dean spent the day with his family and it was great. He played with Sammy just as he used to, letting his little brother win. He had helped his dad fix cars and they had talked, though neither mentioned why he was in heaven and Dean could only be grateful for that. And he eat his mom's apple pie again and it was as good as he remembered. Best pie in the world.

They were all relaxing in the den aware of the time slipping away but none of them wanted to think about it when Castiel returned to collect Dean.

"Dean it is time." He said in his gravelly voice, fully prepared to have to fight his charge on the issue of leaving. But Gabriel had said only one day and Dean's time was up.

Dean looked up at the angel and thought about how he should respond. Yes he didn't want to leave his family, he had been without them for so long, but he **had **been without them for so long. He wasn't the little kid they knew. In fact he was a stranger to them and being with them had started to make him regret the way he had lived his life. He loved them completely but he didn't fit in here. Not anymore. Now he thought that maybe he had started to understand why in heaven you visited memories rather than the real thing. With that thought he turned to the angel.

"Okay Cas. Lets go." He said calmly standing, startling Cas at his easy acceptance.

This human was very confusing Castiel thought. First he was arguing to be taken to his family and now he was willing to leave, even feeling a small amount of relief to be doing so. Why was he given this confusing human? With that Castiel quickly shut off his thoughts. It wasn't his place to question Gabriel and he had a job to do. He waited while Dean gave all his family hugs goodbye and came and stood next to him, he then put his hand on Deans shoulder and they were back by the car on Dean's road exactly where they were when Gabriel came to visit, with Dean even back to leaning against the car and Castiel standing too close, invading his personal space and boy did that give Dean ideas. (I bet it does.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to that those of you who have favoured and followed this story since my last update. So here's the next chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel just stood there close to Dean realising that the last time they stood like this they had their lips pressed together. And he really wanted to do that again, but he didn't know how to start. He wanted to learn about the things Dean had shown him. (I sure you do Cas. Wouldn't we all.)

"You know Cas, The last time someone looked at me like that I got laid." Dean said at the angel who was just staring at him, standing in his personal space. Of course he wouldn't be averse to getting laid by Castiel. (Hell yeah.)  
"I don't understand stand that sentence Dean." Castiel replied tilting his head but not moving away.  
"Whatever can you move? I need my personal space man." Dean asked getting uncomfortable now. It wasn't like Cas was interested in him, not in the way Dean was interested in Cas. Did angels even have sex? (Not yet. At least not this angel.)  
"Of course Dean. " Castiel replied still trying to think of a way he could get what he wanted from Dean without giving the man the upper hand.  
"Okay so what's next?" Asked Dean when Cas had taken a step back. He momentarily wished Cas had stayed put but he quickly put those feelings into a box and locked it.  
"We carry on down your road and talk over what you learnt from your last memory, or in your case from visiting your family." Castiel replied automatically. He didn't need to think to do his job. Which was a good thing as his mind was elsewhere at present.  
"Great. Now we have to have a chick -flick moment." Dean replied sarcastically and Castiel just titled his head at him. He had thought that Dean would not like talking about his feelings.  
Dean looked over at Cas and realised the the sarcasm had completely gone over his head. "Okay get in the car. If I have to talk at least I can be driving this baby."  
"You do not have to talk if you do not wish to Dean. You can just think how you feel, as an angel I can hear you." Castiel replied.  
At that sentence Dean panicked. He really didn't want the angel reading his mind. It was currently filled with detailed images of him and Cas together. Naked. "I don't think I want you in my mind." He rushed to say going round to the driver's side of the car so he didn't have to look into Cas' eyes.  
"Very well. Then we must talk." Castiel responded emotionlessly.  
"Fine. Let's get in the car." Dean said as he opened the impala and got into the driver's seat nervously.  
Once Dean had started driving he relaxed enough to ask "So what do I talk about?"  
"How seeing your family makes you feel." Castiel Replied.  
Dean mulls over this for a while. How did seeing his family make him feel? He wasn't really sure what the answer to that was.

Castiel had been sitting there trying to think of a way to get to kiss Dean again as Balthazar had instructed but he could only think of one way and as Dean wasn't talking he might as well ask now. "Dean I have something I would like to ask you." He said in his gravelly voice into the silence.

Dean who had been thinking about his family pulled himself out of his own head and turned to Cas. "Okay. What is it?" he asked curious as to what the angel wanted.

"I would like to learn about sexual intercourse with humans."

Wow. That was not what Dean had expected as an answer to his question. He slowly pulled the car to a stop. This was not a conversation he could have while driving, then turned to Cas.

"When you say learn do you mean an academic interest? Or a practical experiment?" He asked trying to think of a way to put it that the angel next to him would understand.

"Practical of course. I am well aware of the theory behind the act." Castiel replied as if it was obvious.

"Okay. Umm Cas are you asking me to have sex with you?" Dean asked, he really needed to clarify this point.

"Eventually, maybe. I am not sure if I wish to go that far but I would like to explore the experiences I had when we kissed." When this was greeted with silence Castiel continued. "I of course would do something for you in return. I could see if I could get you to see Bobby while on your journey?" Castiel offered, hoping that Dean would take it.

Dean thought. The guy in front of him just asked him to teach him about sex. He should be jumping at the chance, but then he added the Bobby thing. Guess that meant he wasn't interested in Dean then right? Just the feelings he gave him. Well Dean had slept with people for less and at least this way he could get to see Bobby as well. He had really wanted that but after a day with his family he thought he would probably be pushing it to ask to see Bobby as well. With that thought he turned to Cas. "Okay." He said then smirking at the angel moved his head closer to him. "Let's seal the deal with a kiss." He breathe across Castiel lips before sealing his over the angels.

This kiss was different from the last they shared. It was gentle and sweet and everything a first kiss should be. Dean felt he was doing very well with showing Cas how nice kissing could be when he heard a growl and suddenly found himself pushed up against a wall, what the-? He didn't have time to finish that thought as Castiel then started to devour his mouth and it took all his mind to just keep up with his angel. He pushed his hands into Cas' hair and pulled as he fought to keep up with him.

Castiel had enjoyed the gentle kiss for exactly 2.4 seconds. He then decided he much preferred the last one they had shared yet he was hampered by their positions in the car. With that thought he flew Dean out and into a room on one was currently using and pushed him against the wall. He then proceeded to kiss Dean as he had before, grabbing the human's hips and pulling his body toward his while inserting his legs between Deans. Trying to find something. He didn't know what all he knew was that he needed to be touching as much of Dean's body as possible. When Dean pulled his hair he just growled again and kissed him more furiously, making sure Dean knew who was in charge even if he had asked for Dean's help. As he said he knew the theory very well. (Oh yes Cas I'm sure you do. I think we'll leave you to it for now. See you soon. Enjoy Dean now won't you.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello y'all. I would like to thank you lovely people who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

**Anyway on with the show me thinks….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel pulled back from the kiss and before Dean could respond he found himself back in the driver's seat of the impala what the hell?

"Thank you Dean that was than acceptable experience for now." Castiel said from the passenger seat, completely unruffled by what they had just been doing.

Dean on the other hand had a raging hard-on and couldn't quite switch his brain from bliss filled kissing to quite conversation.

"What the hell Cas?" he demanded when he was finally able to speak.

"I do not understand. You agreed to help me with kissing did you not?" Castiel asked. He was confused, had Dean not enjoyed it? It seemed like he had while they were in the room.

"Not want I was referring to." Dean replied with a sigh. Trust him to want the one person he ever met who didn't seem to understand the concept of finishing what you started.

"Then what were you 'referring to' Dean?" Castiel replied snarkily. He was getting fed up with this human and his constant moaning, the bad kind not the good. He rather enjoyed the noises he could get Dean to make. (Yeah I bet.)

"You can't just kiss someone like that then pretend nothing happened." Dean replied wearily. At least this conversation was decreasing his erection. Though as Cas was still there he didn't think it would go away completely any time soon.

"Why not?" Castiel replied honestly intrigued by this suggestion.

"Cos you can't just make a guy feel like you're about to throw him on a bed and fuck him senseless then walk away god damn it. That is what is known as being a cock-tease Cas." Dean exploded at the angel next to him. He didn't really want to shout at the guy but damn was he frustrated.

"I am sorry but I did explain I wasn't sure if I wished to have sexual intercourse with you Dean." Castiel replied in a contrite tone which caused Dean to calm down. It wasn't Cas' fault that his dick had a mind of its own. Though thinking that he wondered if that kiss had done the same to Cas? Defiantly something he was going to investigate the next time his was pushed against something and kissed senseless. He got the distinct impression that Cas was most certainly the dominate one in this … whatever it was. (So true.)

"it's okay Cas. I get it…just give me a minute and then I'll be good to go." With that sentence Dean closed his eyes and tried to think of the most unsexy thing he could imagine and tried really hard to block out any images of piercing blue eyes.

Once he had finally managed to subdue little Dean he turned to his angel. "So what now?" he asked.

"Now we continue down your road to your next memory. Though we should also discuss how you feel about your visit to your family to see if your memories of them will be in your heaven." Castiel replied looking at his human, he did not understand why Dean had asked to give him a minute and then just sat there with his eyes closed. Humans where so confusing. (I bet we are.)

Dena just sighed as he tried to get his mind back to what he was thinking of before the interruption. How he had felt seeing his family.

He really didn't know how to answer that question, I mean he loved them and had spent most of his life missing them, but now he had seen them again it was as if he didn't know them anymore, and they didn't know him. What he had become, a lowlife alcoholic that had sex with pretty much anything that moved. He didn't want them knowing him like that, but neither could he imagine having them in his heaven, not anymore.

One day and he was kinda glad to leave. Though that made him feel bad. It wasn't their fault that he was a screw up or that they weren't with him throughout his life. It's just, he couldn't keep pretending to be something he wasn't. He realised that he had made his decision, though he felt extreme guilt about it.

"I don't think I want any of them in my heaven Cas." He whispered to the angel next to him.

Castiel had been following Dean's train of thought as he remembered his family and felt that Dean had made the right decision, but he needed to help him get over the guilt he felt about it.

"That is fine Dean. It is your heaven and should be as you chose it to be." He replied to his charge.

"Yeah, doesn't stop the guilt though does it?" Dean asked almost to himself.

"You need to think of you rather than others Dean. It is your heaven were you will be spending eternity. You need to find who it is you want to share that with from your memories."

Unbidden by those words the image of the angel next to him in his arms came to his head. With the accompanying thought, now that would be heaven. He shook his head the only reason he thought that was cos he hadn't fucked the guy yet. Once that had happened he would go off him soon enough, or at least that was the way it had always happened to him he didn't expect this time to be any different. (Well we'll just have to see wouldn't we?)

Castiel listened to these thoughts and decided it was time to redirect Dean attention to what they should be doing.  
"It is time for your next memory Dean." He said though he did add with a smile. "Though I request if it is similar to your first one I feel I would be more comfortable waiting on the road for you to finish."  
"Don't worry Cas, I'll be good this time." Dean replied with a cheeky smile. There was no way he was taking Cas to another brothel and getting off with another man. No one in any of his memories was a patch on the angel next to him. With that in mind he thought about his next happy memory.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all. I'm back again. Sorry for the long time between updates. I don't really have any excuse so I would like to instead thank rainystv for the review. Glad you're enjoying it.**

**So here's the next bit my lovelies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean turned off his road when his next memory came to him and pulled the impala into the parking lot of the Roadhouse and turned off the engine. He then turned to the angel next to him with a smile.

"Let's go." He said getting out of the car.

Castiel followed his warily. Unsure of what this place was, though it seemed peaceful enough and not like the last memory Dean had taken him too. (Don't worry this one is much better.) With that thought he followed Dean to the door and they made their way inside.

The bar was quiet and clean. Castiel thought that it did not seem that bad for what it was. An established that sold intoxicating substances. There were a few people inside who all nodded to Dean when he walked in and made his way to a table.

Once they were both seated a waitress came up to take their order.

"Hi Dean. What can I get you?" asked the young pert blonde woman with a smile.

"Hey Jo, I'll have a beer and a burger please. Cas what do you want?" Dean asked turning to his angel.

Castiel had been looking round but at Dean's question he turned back to his charge.

"I am an angel Dean. I do not need to eat or drink." He replied stoically.

"Yeah well I'm dead, I don't need to eat or drink either, but this place serves the best damn burgers in town so I gonna." Dean replied with exasperation. When Cas continued to just look at him he shook his head and turned back to Jo. "He'll have the same as me." He said with a smile as she wrote down the order then headed to the kitchen to get it filled.

"So Cas. Tell me what do angels do for fun?" Dean asked once Jo had returned with their beers.

"That depends very much on the angel Dean. Just as it does with humans." Castiel replied looking at the bottle in front of him intently.

"Okay. What do you do for fun?" Dean reiterated shaking his head at Cas.

"I sit quietly in my favourite heaven." Castiel replied finally taking a sip of the beer before turning to look at it again.

"You sit quietly, that's it?" Dean asked in disbelief. Really what kind of guy was this? (Well it is Cas.)

"Yes Dean. Why what do you expect me to do?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head, he attention finally completely on Dean. (Now there's a question.)

"Well I don't know, but there got to be something better than sitting quietly." Dean replied.

"Hmm." Was all Castiel said to that. Before he had met Dean he would have said that the answer to that was no. But now the feel of the human's lips on his rose in his mind, and with that thought Castiel had to say that Dean was right. There was definitely something better to do than sit quietly. (You bet there is my dear.) Not that he said any of this instead he resumed his observation of the people in the bar. Dean just sat there and watched him, wondering what was going on in his angels mind. (You would approve my dear.)

"Why is this a happy memory for you Dean?" Castiel finally asked turning back to his charge when their food arrived.

"Don't know, it's a nice place, peaceful. I guess I always felt right here. No one judged me, no one was cross or angry. Just nice, you know?" Dean replied looking round at the people in the bar, smiling as he remembered all the random conversations he had with them.

"Tell of these people." Castiel said gently, seeing the faraway look in Dean's eyes. This was the reason he was here after all. To guide Dean in finding the people he wanted to remember and who he wanted in his heaven.

"Well the woman behind the bar is Ellen." Dean started turning to watch wipe down the bar, Castiel just watched Dean as he spoke. "She owns the place. She doesn't take any shit from anyone, but she's got a soft side to. Has a tendency to mother people on occasion. The woman who severed us" he continued pointing to Jo while eating his burger. "Jo is her daughter. She's fiery. You don't want to get on the wrong side of her cos she knock you on your ass if you do, I should know, she did it to me once. The guy at the pool table with the extremely weird haircut is Ash. He's some sort of genius when it comes to computers but didn't get on with college. So he kinda works here. The older guy at the bar is Rufus. He is a cranky old git. Will give you shit just for looking at him. But he's a good guy to have in your corner if you ever need it." Dean finished.

"So do you wished to go and talk to them?" Castiel asked after Dean had finished explaining them all to him.

"Na, I think I prefer sitting here with you." Dean replied looking over at Cas while he finished his beer.

"That is not what you are supposed to be doing Dean." Castiel said sternly.

"Yeah well, rules have never been my thing." Dean replied with a smirk before getting up and holding his hand out to Cas.

"What are you doing Dean?" Castiel asked looking at the hand. He was confused.

"Well we've had a nice dinner, now I think it's time for your next lesson, don't you?" Dean said giving Cas his best flirtatious smile and bedroom eyes. (Oh yes I do.)  
Castiel thought for a moment about what Dean was saying. He realised that Dean had had no intention of any of the people in this memory ever being in his heaven, he had used this time to talk to him. It confused Castiel greatly as to why the human would want to talk to him but he also understood what Dean meant by his next lesson, and he was rather keen on the idea of kissing Dean again. With that thought he stood, as he did so Dean took his hand and led him out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again. I would like to thank rainystv for the review. Awesome as always. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Once they got outside the bar Dean dragged Cas over to the car and pushed him up against it. Before Cas could change their positions Dean shifted slightly, so instead of his body pressing against the angel pinning him down, it was more caressing him, rubbing himself against the angel as he lowered his lips down onto his.

Castiel was about to change their positions and kiss Dean as he had done before but then Dean shifted and he was rubbing against some highly sensitive parts of Castiel's body. He realised that he liked it, very much and therefore decided to keep the positions as they were. When Deans lips came down on his own the kiss was slow but sensual, full of passion and brimming with emotion. It forced a moan of pure pleasure from the back of Castiel's throat.

Dean smiled on the inside when he heard the angel moan. So his plan was working, good. He wanted to show Cas that he wasn't the only one with the power to wreck the other man. He was going to make Cas a moaning begging mess whatever it took. With that thought he removed his lips from Cas' and moved his mouth so that he was kissing and sucking his way down the angels neck. Cas just moaned again and moved his head so Dean had greater access, causing Dean to smile once more as he licked and sucked at the place where Cas' shoulder met his neck, marking Castiel as his.

Once that was done he slowly made his way round the front of the man and undid the buttons on his shirt kissing every piece of exposed skin as he did so.

"Dean? What are you doing?" Castiel asked in an even deeper than normal voice.

"You said you wanted to learning about kissing right? Well I'm teaching you." Dean replied as his lips and tongue found Cas' nipple and he swiped over it, flicking it with the tip of his tongue until Cas' head fell back against the car. He then proceeded to take the nipple into his mouth and suck.

Castiel didn't understand what Dean was doing to his body but he really didn't want him to stop. Yes academically he knew, but he never knew it could feel like this. So amazing, the feel of Dean's tongue and lips on his skin sending bolts of electricity running through his veins. He was in ecstasy.

Then he felt Dean move lower, kissing his way down his abdomen, he felt his hands undoing his trousers and he was suddenly unsure.

"Dean?" Castiel asked cautiously.

Dean heard the uncertainty in his voice and paused in his actions.

"Yes Cas?" he said smiling up at his from his position on his knees in front of his angel.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked with more confidence in his voice now Dean had stopped.

"Showing you just how good kissing can be." Dean replied with a smirk and a raise of the eyebrow.

"I was under the belief that kissing was something one does with ones lips." Castiel replied looking down at him.

Dean barked laughter at him before he replied oh so innocently, "but I am using my mouth, just not on yours." And with that he went back to opening Castiel's pants, but he didn't break eye contact with the angel. At the first hint of uncertainty from him and he would stop. He wouldn't force himself on him but he was pretty sure that Cas would enjoy what he had planned, a lot.

Castiel looked at Dean and when he continued to open his trousers he refused to show any fear. He was not going to back down. He could do this. These where the thoughts going through his head, that was until Dean released his erection from the confines of his clothes and then still looking into Castiel eyes took him into his mouth.

The feel of Dean's lips around him and his tongue exploring his penis was amazing, even better than the kissing Dean had down on his chest, much better. Yes, he was feeling the feelings that he felt when Dean kissed him on the mouth but now they were a 100 times more, stronger, better. It was as if someone was lighting fireworks under his skin. His hands automatically came up to rest in Deans hair as his eyes closed and his head fell back against the car which was now helping to keep him up right.

Dean watched Cas' reaction to what he was doing, proud that he had had such an impact on the angel by just his exploration. But now it was time to show him the true meaning of pleasure. With that thought he took Cas into his mouth completely, loving that fact that being dead removed his gag reflex, before slowly pulling his mouth away. As he got to the tip of Cas' cock and was about to reverse and take him in again he heard a whimper from the angel.

"Don't stop Dean. Please." Castiel said in a small voice, barely able to form words. Instead of replying Dean just pulled Cas back into his mouth. Enjoying the feel of him inside him and the taste of his saltiness on his tongue. He truly was divine.

Castiel could not think of any words to say as Dean gave him pleasure, all he could do was push his hands into his humans hair and when he felt the need pull Deans head to make him go faster, deeper until he felt like he would explode. And then he did. The pleasure that washed over him at his release was a feeling he had never had before, though he knew full well he would like it again. It was bliss and pure…heaven. Once he had finished he looked down at the man on his knees before him in time to see Dean licking his lips clean. Once done Dean looked up at him.

"See told you I would teach you about kissing didn't I?" He said with a smirk up at the completely undone angel in front of him. But at that one sentence Castiel narrowed his eyes and growled at the human on the floor, picking him up and flipping them round so that Castiel had Dean pinned to the car.

"Whoa Cas. What ya doing?" Dean asked alarmed by the sudden shift in position.

"I believe it is customary to repay the favour when someone does something which brings you pleasure." Castiel whispered in his ear, running his hand over the ridge of Deans erection through his jeans.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked breathless at the idea of Cas on his knees in front of him.

"Yes." Castiel replied stoically.

"But I was just doing as you asked, teaching you about kissing." Dean said oh so innocently.

"And I Dean am doing my job. I am going to show you heaven." And with that he proceeded to put his hand inside of Dean's jeans and using all the theory he knew of the act he proceeded to bring Dean to his pleasure with just his hand. Once done Castiel stepped back from the wreaked man with a smirk of his own.

"Thank you Dean. That was very education. Shall we go now?"

And Dean just looked up at him and groaned, realising he was never going to beat the damn man-Angel, some would say he should admit defeat now, but that just wasn't in his nature. Plus, if this was fighting then damn bring it on, cos his angel was truly showing him heaven.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

once Dean had physically recovered himself then he and Cas were once again driving down his memory lane. He still couldn't quite get over what Cas had done, not that he was complaining mind you. (No I bet your not.) He had enjoyed every minute of it. He just didn't know the angel had it in him. (Oh there is a lot more where that came from Dean.)

"Now as you have already decided that none of your last memoires will be in your heaven you need your next memory." Castiel said from his place in the passenger seat of the impala.

"Oh I don't know. I think there might be something from that last memory that I wouldn't mind in my heaven." Dean replied smirking at the angel and cutting his eyes towards him.

"And what would that be Dean?" Castiel asked completely seriously. He was under the impression that Dean didn't want any of the things from the bar in his heaven, but maybe he had been wrong. Dean did after all side track him towards the end. Maybe he had missed something. (No don't think you missed what Dean wants in his heaven love, think you were busy doing it.)

"Well I was thinking that I would really like to repeat what happened in the parking lot, didn't you say that was you showing me heaven anyway right?" Dean replied with a raise of his eyebrow and a flirtatious smile on his lips. (See told you.)

Castiel turned away from Dean as he felt his cheeks heat up. He didn't understand why he was blushing but it seemed it was something he couldn't control. His mind went to the time Dean was referring too. The feel of Dean's lips on him and his hand on Dean. He quickly shook those thoughts from his mind as his body started to become infected by them. They had work to do.

"I think you should concentrate on your next happy memory Dean." Castiel finally said turning back to his human charge.

"Okay Cas. You win." Dean replied smiling at him before closing his eyes and thinking of his next happy memory. There really weren't that many to go through.

When Dean opened his eyes again he and Cas where sitting in a jail cell.

"Why are we in jail Dean?"Castiel asked confused by this latest memory of Dean's. It made no sense to him. Most people did not appreciate being in jail. (True. But Dean is not most people.)

"Cos I got arrested." Dean replied simply smiling at the confused look on the angels face, it was adorable.

"How is this a happy memory?" Castiel asked tilting his head, still trying to understand this man.

"It's not the location Cas. It's the people." Dean replied turning from his angel to smile sincerely at the woman who had just walked into the holding area. "Hey Sheriff Mills." he said.

"Dean, what are you doing here? I thought we'd agreed that we really had to stop meeting like this."She asked through the bars of their cell.

"What can I say, I missed you." Dean replied with a smirk for the woman.

"If you wish to see me, I think it would be better if you just walked through the front door and asked rather than being dragged through in handcuffs wouldn't you agree?" Jodie Mills asked with a raise of her eyebrows, crossing her arms and leaning against the bars.

"Ah but that's no fun." Dean said with a cheeky smile at the woman who had been the closest thing he had had to a mother figure through his teenage years.

"Dean having a juvenile record as long as yours is not fun." Jodie replied seriously.

"Yeah well, that's the way life goes right?" Dean replied softly.

"It doesn't have to." Jodie answered matching his tone of voice.

"Yeah okay." Dean said sarcastically rolling his eyes at that idea. He knew for a fact that his life really had been that way.

"Dean..." Jodie said, starting the conversation about how Dean could improve his life.

Castiel had heard enough of the conversation. He knew that Dean would not really be wishing to have any off this in his heaven therefore it didn't truly need his full concentration. Instead he thought about what had happened at the end of the last memory.

He had not expected to move forwards with Dean so fast. He knew what was at the end of the road he and Dean were walking he just didn't realise that they would be getting there quite so quickly. (Sorry, Den has no patience.)

He could slow down his interactions with Dean he knew, but he was running out of time in all respects. He knew Dean did not have many happy memories. In heaven your memories went backwards, they had started with adult Dean and were getting progressively younger. They were now at Deans teenage years and Castiel doubted that Dean would have any more memories for this time. It was not a good time in Deans life he knew, so next would be his childhood and then they would be at the end of Deans road. At his heaven. He needed to make his decision of where he wanted to go in his education now. He needed to decide if he wished to experience sexual intercourse with Dean. (Hmm, now that is a thought.)

He had very much enjoyed the last experience he had (yes you did didn't you?) and he really wanted to feel that pleasure and passion again. (Good call.) He also wanted to feel Dean's naked body under his own. (who Doesn't?) With that thought came the realisation that he had in fact made his decision. (Ooh goody.)

Castiel returned to the memory just in time to find it winding down. The Sheriff Jodie Mills was saying goodbye to Dean. The next thing either of them knew they were back on the road in the impala.

"So do you feel that you wish to have Sheriff Mills in your memory?" Castiel asked Dean, trying to get this part of the conversation out the way so he could take it in the direction he really wanted it to go. (Now who's the inpatient one hmm?)

"Na, just wanted to actually listen to her. Never really did the first time round." Dean replied with a smile at his angel.

Castiel took a deep breath and decided now was a good time, thinking that he spoke. "Dean I have come to a decision."

"Okay about what?" Dean asked looking over at Cas with confusion on his face. He had no idea what he was talking about. (You'll like it.)

"I would like to have sexual intercourse with you. If you are amenable that is." Castiel replied stoically causing Dean to swerve the car in shock. He really hadn't expected Cas to say that right now. Or ever if he was being truthful. He thought that he wishes would go unfulfilled in that department. Finally realising that Cas was still looking at him, expecting him to say something he replied with a smile. "Sure angel. Anything for you."

"Why do you call me by my species Dean? I have a name." Castiel said confused and hurt that Dean wouldn't use his name at sure an important time as this. He had just made a monumental decision and Dean was treating it as if it was an everyday occurrence, though Castiel did suppose for Dean it was. (Its not everyday you have sex with an angel Cas. Not even Dean Winchester.)

"Well yeah, but its like a human term of endearment to the ones we care about we call them my angel." Dean replied trying to explain. He didn't want to hurt Cas' feelings. Not now, not ever.

"But I am your angel Dean." Castiel replied confused. Dean knew this.

"Yeah you are." in all sense of the word he added in his head before he continued. "I won't call you it again Cas."

"Thank you Dean." Castiel replied with a smile on his lips.

"So got anywhere in particular you want to go to have sex with me?" Dean asked giving Cas his best bedroom eyes.

"I thought you could probably come up with somewhere." Castiel replied, completely missing the flirting, though Dean was getting used to that, and if he was being honest he was starting to find it extremely endearing.

"Yeah I could, bit I don't really want to. None of them places are truly suitable." He replied when he mentally thought through all the places that he could take Cas. They were all crummy motel rooms or doggy hotels the rented rooms by the hour.

"Very well I know just the place." Castiel replied placing his hand on Deans arm.

With that Dean found himself in a luxurious room, with a massive bed in the centre…

(To be continued she writes meanly.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all. I would like to thank those of you who have favoured and followed this story since my last update. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Before Dean could properly take in his surroundings he found himself on his back on the bed with an angel on top of his kissing him as if his life depended on it, not that he was complaining about that at all. In fact he rather enjoyed the new position, though it would be even better without their clothes. With that thought he pulled his mouth from Cas'.

"Hey Cas. As much as I want to be in bed with you. Perhaps we should remove our clothes first?" he said breathless as the angel tried to take back his lips.

Castiel pulled back at Deans words and tilted his head at the man. Having made a decision he clicked his fingers and Dean suddenly found that they were both naked.

"Geez Cas. We could have just removed our clothes you know. It's part of the fun."

"Would you like me to put them back on?" Castiel questioned innocently making Dean roll his eyes. There was no way he was letting this guy get dressed again now that he had him unclothed.

"Hell no." he responded before surging upwards and locking his lips to the angel's once more. He had control of that kiss for maybe half a second before Cas pushed his tongue into his mouth and carried on with the exploring his was doing before Dean interrupted him.

Castiel revealed in the feel of the naked human under him. He pushed as much of his body against the man below him as he could, pushing his legs in between Deans so that there erections rubbed together as he moved his body against Dean's causing a moan to seep from his humans throat. An answering growl emerged from his own as Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel's.

Castiel moved his lips from Deans own and starting kissing his way down Dean's jaw and then down his neck, sucking at the join between is neck and shoulders making Dean arch his back trying to bring more of his body in contact with the angel.

Oh my god this was amazing. He had thought that he would have to be teaching Cas what to do, telling how it was going to go, but so far this was turning out to be the best sex he had ever had. Not that they had got to the sex part yet but still it was freakin' awesome.

Once Castiel felt he had marked his man enough for now he continued on his way, kissing down Dean's body, as Dean himself had done to the angel in the parking lot of his memory. Paying attention to any parts which caused the sensual moans to come from Dean's lips, like when he sucked Dean's nipples or kissed and licked at his hips. Castiel by past Dean's erection to continue his kissing down the inside of Deans thigh, licking and nipping him as he went.

The feeling was driving Dean crazy, it seemed the angel was paying attention to every bit of Dean but the one that was crying out for him. Though Dean would love to have Cas on his cock he really couldn't bring himself to stop the sensual torture just yet. What Cas could do with his lips and teeth and tongue truly was amazing.

Castiel finally got to Deans feet and having sucked all his toes he sat back on his heels to look at the completely undone man on the bed in front of him. Taking in the slight flush he had brought to his sink and the teeth marks he had left for all to see. His eyes rose to see green slits looking at him from under Deans eyelashes and he smirked at the sight Dean presented to him. Still smirking he reached for Deans legs and bent them up at the knees so they were resting on the man chest, he then leaned over him giving him a kiss that sent Deans mind spinning before he flipped him over.

Dean came down from that kiss to find himself on his elbows and knees with his head resting on the pillows in front of him. He could feel Cas' hands and lips exploring his back and he just groaned at the feel of him kissing his way down his spine.

Castiel kneaded at Dean's sides as he kissed his way down to his final destination. He could have prepared Dean for sex with a thought as an angel but he wanted to do this the way the humans did it. With that thought he found his mouth had come to base of Dean's spine where it meant his ass. Smirking Cas pulled back as with his hands he separated Deans cheeks. He then lowered his lips and tongue to his hole, swirling his tongue around the entrance until Dean was begging and moaning for more. He then pushed his tongue inside his human, taking great pleasure in the dirty moan/cry that came from Dean's lips at his intrusion.

Dean couldn't believe what Cas was doing to him. It was amazing, and glorious and he never wanted it to end. He could feel himself coming close to the edge of his organism but whenever he was it seemed that Cas was aware and pulled back so he could never complete. It was amazingly frustrating.

Castiel pulled his tongue out of Dean replacing it with a finger, pushing it into him as he moaned and writhed below him. Soon he was pushing in a second finger and scissoring Dean open. He had come to the point where he wanted to be inside Dean now. He was done playing.

Dean could feel the change in Cas, he could feel that his actions how had an ending in sight that wasn't just pleasuring Dean. He soon felt a third finger joining the other two inside him and he pushed back against Cas' hand. Fucking himself on his fingers. He couldn't not do it. He needed more.

"Cas please. Now, more please." He managed to gasp out as Castiel found is prostate and sent him into a bliss filled moment.

"Now what Dean?" Castiel's gravelly voice, deepened by want and need growled down at him.

"Please Castiel, please fuck me." Dean managed to get out.

Castiel smirked, removing his fingers he lined his erection up to Deans hole and slowly pushed his way in until Dean had taken his whole length. At that point he rested so that they both had time to adjust to the feelings that were coursing through their bodies. It was amazing, the feel of Dean around him, it took all he had not to release himself then.

Dean loved the feel of Cas inside him finally, but he needed him to move. With this thought he slowly pulled his ass away from the angel and then pushed himself back, fucking himself on Cas' rock hard cock.

Castiel soon got the message and started pushing into Dean. At first he went gently and slow, not wanting to hurt his partner but when Dean growled at him to go "harder, faster," he soon lost all thought except that to pound into Dean with all his might. Dean could feel himself coming close so moved his hand to his cock, rubbing himself off as Cas pounded into him. He matched his jerks to those of Cas' entrance into him and within minutes he was coming all over the bed. Once he came down from his orgasmic high he found he could barely breathe. He lay there completely exhausted as Cas' pounded into him with a ferocity he found elating.

Castiel felt Dean come, he felt his muscles contract and it made him move faster and harder into Dean until he finally found his release deep inside the human below him. This orgasm was tens time more than the one he had felt when Dean had his mouth on him and without a thought he put his hands forwards and grabbed Deans shoulders as leverage against the feelings going through him. Once it was over he collapsed down on top of Dean, not sure he could truly move after such an amazing experience.

Dean felt Cas come inside him and when he collapsed on top of him he smirked, moving so that his legs where spread out either side of Cas'. With a smile on his lips he gently drifted off to sleep with an angel lying on top of his back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie for the wonderful review. Glad you're liking it. I would also like to thank those who have favoured and followed since my last up date. So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, I just like playing with the characters.**

* * *

Dean woke to a cold sensation down his back making him realise the angel who he had been on him when he had fallen asleep was no longer there. Turning on the bed he found himself staring into Cas eyes. But instead of lying naked next to him, ready for round two Dean found him sitting in a chair fully dressed and looking as though he didn't have a hair out of place. It looked like what they had done in that room and in that was bed was just a dream. Though Dean could certainly testify that that was definitely not the case. With a groan he rolled over so he was lying on his back completely naked looking up at his angel under his lashes.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said with a smile to his human, though keeping his eyes most definitely on the man's face, less he get ideas about a repeat performance of his human sexual experience. It had to been the best experience of his life. He now fully understood why they called it an orgasm. It had most definitely been orgasmic. (I bet it was honey.)

"Hey Cas. So what now?" Dean asked flirtatiously. He really wanted to get Cas back in bed. (Wouldn't we all?) With that thought he moved himself into a more seductive pose resting on his side with his hand under his head and his legs spread wide.

"Now we visit your next memory Dean." Castiel replied stoically trying very hard to keep thing professional. He had done that which he had set out to do. Experienced human sexual interaction. Now he needed to get Dean to his heaven. He needed to do his job, and for fill his end of their bargain. He was so caught up in his own world he neglected to try and get into Deans head. (No, I really think you should see how Dean feels about all this angel.)

Dean swallowed in disappointment. Seemed his angel was only interested in a onetime thing. Not that he should be surprised. I mean who would want anything more from him? (Me?) He was only good for one thing and Cas had had that now. (So not true.) he couldn't really complain. He knew the score when Cas and asked him to show him as part of a deal. He knew it wouldn't go anywhere but that didn't stop the pit that developed in his stomach at the angels words. (Oh, Dean. We love you.)

"Sure Cas. But I think I should probably be wearing something." He finally said sitting up in the bed.

Castiel clicked his fingers with a small amount of regret, he really preferred Dean when he was unclothed but he had a job to do and a deal to complete. (Screw the damn deal Cas.)

Dean heard the click and suddenly he was back in his jeans, tee, shirt and leather jacket. As if nothing of any consequence had happened between them. He guessed for the angel that that was the truth, but for him? He had discovered that he certainly hadn't lost interest after they had had sex. In fact now he was even more interested in the angel in front of him. But he put those thought from his mind. His feelings didn't matter. He was dead and in heaven and soon he would never see his angel again. He was just going to have to learn to life with that.

"Right then. Back to the car." He cheerily to Cas and found himself once again in the driver's seat of the impala.

"Now you need to think of your next happy memory Dean." Castiel said from his place next to his human. He felt lost now they were back at the car. He so wanted to be back in that room, back in that bed with Dean, but that was not to be. He had got what he had wanted, and if he wanted more he would just have to learn to deal with the consequences of his interactions with Dean. (Oh why, Oh why are you both so jolly oblivious?)

Dean sat there for a minute before he stared the car. Trying to get his mind on the things it was supposed to be thinking about. He needed a happy memory. As he drove he thought about what memory he could chose but all he thought about was how there was only one person he truly wanted to talk to right now. Someone he knew would be there to listen to him and would expect nothing from him. With that thought the night around the car suddenly turned into day and Dean pulled into the parking lot of a park.

Getting out of the car Dean and Cas walked over to the green space to see an image of Bobby standing there holding a catching mitt and baseball, waving at Dean to join him.

"Come on boy. Let's play." With that Dean smiled and made his way over to Bobby, immersing himself in the memory in the hopes it could drive all else from his head.

Castiel watched Dean walk over to Bobby and start to play catch with him. With a smile and a flutter of wings he left. It was time for him to do as he said he would.

Dean was busy laughing and playing with Bobby when he once again heard the flutter of wings. He had heard Cas leave so he assumed he was back from wherever it was he went. Turning to him he dropped the ball he was holding, because there standing next to his angel was the real Bobby.

Castiel smiled at Deans reaction and enjoyed the leap of happiness he felt in his mind.

"I will leave you two to talk." He said moving to the parking lot with the intention of leaving them to it. That was until he caught the conversation that was now taking place between his charge and the older man.

"How the hell did you get your angel to come get me?" Bobby asked Dean gruffly as he pulled the man no longer a boy into a hug.

"We err kinda made a deal." Dean replied letting go of the older man and leading him to a bench they could sit on.

"What kind of deal?" Bobby asked warily. He had never heard of an angel making a deal before.

"I showed him some human stuff and he brought me you." Dean replied not looking the older man in the eyes.

"Human stuff hu?" Bobby asked heavily. He wasn't stupid, he could read between the lines of what Dean Winchester was saying.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"Do I want to know what this human stuff was?" He asked with a shake of his head hoping he was wrong.

"Probably not?" Dean meant it as a statement but it came out more as a question.

"Ya idjit." Bobby mumbled affectionately to the man beside him.

"Tell me about it." Dean replied ruthfully.

"What?" Bobby asked. Now he was confused.

"You're right I'm an idiot." Dean replied with a self-deprecating smile on his lips. (You're not you know.)

"Why?" Bobby asked. Sure Dean shouldn't have gone making deals with angels but from his position it looked like it worked.

"Cos I pretty sure I've gone and fallen in love with an angel." Dean whispered into the air, finally speaking the words that he had been beginning to feel ever since he and Cas shared their first kiss. (yeah.)

At those words Castiel was flummoxed. Dean was in love with him? How? Why? Were the feelings he had the same? Was he also in love with Dean? Castiel was very confused, but he knew, when it came to love there was only one he could talk to. With that he flew off to find Anna, the angel of love.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone. I would like to thank rainystv for the wonderful review, glad you are still liking it.**

**So here we are at the next chapter. Now this story probably only has a couple more chapters after this one and I am hoping to get them all written today, so we'll see how that goes. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Anna was busy tending to the flowers in the garden at the centre of heaven when she heard the flutter of wings indicating one of her siblings had come to join her. She knew who it was without even turning round. All the angels knew of the story of Castiel and his human, though she and Gabriel probably knew more than the rest. What with her being the angel of love and he being the archangel in charge of Castiel. (Now what is it you know that the rest of us don't hmm? Fancy sharing? No? Shame.)

"Hello Castiel." she said gently not turning round.

"Hello Anna," Castiel replied smiling at her. He loved his sister, they had at one time been very close, though through their duties they had drifted apart.

"Why have you come to me?" Anna asked turning and giving Castiel her full concentration now.

"My charge has confessed he is in love with me." Castiel replied moving to sit beside her.

"Yes he is." Anna said smiling at him.

"So it is true." Castiel stated staring ahead of him but not really seeing the view, instead he was seeing a pair of emotion filled green eyes.

"Very." Anna replied softly. At that Castiel turned back to her, coming out of his imaginings of Dean.

"What is love Anna?" he asked turning his intense stare onto his sister. (Wow start with an easy question there now won't you?)

"It is different for each of us, but there are some universal constants." Anna replied smiling.

"Such as?" Castiel pressed. He needed to know if what he was feeling was love. Not that it would change anything, but he needed to know. (I think it probably is. Just saying.)

"Why do you ask Castiel?" Anna asked tilting her head to the side not taking her eyes of her brother, wondering if he was ready yet for what she knew was to come. (Oh what's to come?)

"I think I might love him back." Castiel replied quietly, looking down at his hands which were resting in his lap. He felt shameful to feel such human emotions.

"What do you feel for him?" Anna asked sitting up straight.

"I feel what Balthazar has said is attraction for the man. He makes me feel warm when I am around him and I wish to kiss him regularly. I also find myself thinking regularly of our fornication and I have a wish to repeat the process." Castiel replied gently pulling up the grass around him.

"Yes that is attraction and lust Castiel. But neither of them are love. They can lead to the other but they are not all love encompasses." Anna said, trying to think of a way to explain things to Castiel without giving away the secrets she carried. (Please tell us your secrets?)

"What is love?" Castiel asked again looking up and into her eyes once again.

"It is attraction and need. Want and pain. Knowledge that for the other you would do anything. Feeling happiness when they are around. Wanting to be with them all the time, even if it is just to sit in silence. Being there for them when they need you to be. Wanting to make them happy all the time. Love is the warmth that spreads from your heart to theirs." Anna replied with a smile and a glazed look in her eyes. This statement was greeted by silence from Castiel as he digested all she had said and compared it to his feelings for Dean.

"Is that close to how you feel for Dean Castiel?" Anna asked as the silence stretched on. She really needed the answer to this question, though she didn't show that in her voice. (Why?)

"Yes I… I think it might be. But I am not sure." Castiel finally replied with a frown of confusion marring his forehead.

"Go to him and see Castiel. Your time together is not that long." Anna encouraged, hoping that that would help. She had done all she could.

"Yes you are right. Thank you Anna." Castiel replied standing and smiling down at his sister who turned back to the flowers as she replied.

"You are welcome Castiel. Good luck."

And with that Castiel flew back to Dean and Bobby.

* * *

Dean once again heard the flutter of angel wings and knew that it was Castiel returning from wherever he had gone and he knew without being told that his time with Bobby was over. Looking up he saw Cas approaching them and a smile involuntary lit up his face at the sight of his angel.

"Hello Dean, Bobby." Castiel said though his eyes didn't leave Dean's as he returned the humans smile, feeling a warmth inside him close to how Anna described it he was sure. (I think so too.)

"Well guess it's time for me to go." Bobby said after watching for a minute how Dean and his angel just stood there staring at each other with smiles on their faces. If he was a betting man he would say the Deans feeling where most defiantly reciprocated.

"Yes I should return you to your heaven." Castiel said tearing his eyes from Deans.

Bobby turned to the man he would always think of as his son and grabbed him into a hug muttering in his ear "don't be a stranger boy. Drop by for a beer whenever you want."

Before Dean could reply to that strange comment from Bobby the older man had turned to Cas and nodded. The angel put his hand on his shoulder and they were gone, leaving Dean alone.

What the hell was Bobby going on about? (It's a secret.) Once you got to your heaven that was it. He would never see the man again. Shaking his head at the confusing thoughts Dean made his way back to the car. He was just getting into the driver's seat when Cas returned.

"So what's next Cas?" he asked as they both settled into the car.

"Well your next happy memory Dean." Castiel replied.

"What if I don't have any more?" Dean asked quietly.

"But what of the memories with your family?" Castiel asked slightly panicked. It couldn't be over yet. He needed more time with Dean.

"We already know I'm not going to have my family in my heaven Cas. Let's stop kidding around here. No one is going to be in my heaven expect me. Might as well go and get it over with." Dean replied not looking at the angel beside, it hurt too much. He loved him and knowing that Cas didn't feel the same way hurt. Hell Cas had only had sex with him cos he was intrigued about humans. It was done now. Over and finished with. Now he just had to learn to live with heartbreak for the rest of eternity. See this was the reason he had never let anyone in. it hurt too much when they went away. Suddenly Dean's internal ramblings were interrupted by a hand on top of his.

Castiel could hear Dean's thoughts and he couldn't cope with the pain that his human was feeling. Taking a deep breath (not that he needed to breath) he gently placed his hand on top of Deans. Silencing his thoughts.

"If you have no other memories Dean then I would like, if you wish to as well, to spend one last night with you, before you go to your heaven." Castiel said gently to the man next to him, making Dean turn to him with startled eyes.

Dean looked at Cas and wondered. When Cas said one last night did he mean sex? Or something else?

"Yes Dean. I meant that I would like to experience human sexual intercourse with you again." Castiel said, answering the question that Dean hadn't voiced out loud, not that he noticed.

"Okay." Dean finally spoke round the lump that had formed in his throat. They would have one more night. It was more than he had expected and he certainly wasn't going to turn it down, even if it did make what was to happen the next morning harder.

At Deans agreement Castiel smiled at his human and lent in, giving him a gentle kiss while he flew them to yet another empty luxurious room. He was going to make this last time with his human an experience that they would both remember for an eternity. (Oh yes. I bet you are angel.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again my lovelies. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean pulled away from Cas once they got into the room. He wanted to show his angel what he meant to him. Especially if this was to be their last time together, he wanted to make it the best experience of Cas' life. With that thought he smiled at the angel.

"Let me undress you Cas." He said though it came out more as a question than a statement. Like he was requesting permission.

"Yes." Castiel growled back at him, his voice already lowered by desire.

That was all Dean needed to start to slip the coat from his angels shoulders. This was soon followed by the suit jacket Cas wore underneath it and his tie. Dean then ran his hands over Cas' body through his thin white dress shirt, marvelling at the contours he could feel with his fingers before he went to slowly unbutton the shirt. On every piece of skin he revealed he placed soft gentle kisses, worshiping the body of his angel. Once the shirt was undone he slowly and sensually pulled the material from Cas' body before going back to covering him in kisses.

Castiel stood and allowed Dean to undress him. Enjoying the feel of his human's mouth against his skin. He quickly understood that Dean was right. The undressing really was part of the fun.

Dean continued lavishing Cas' chest with kisses, enjoying the moans he managed to get out of him when he sucked at his nipples and nibbled along his ribs. Slowly Dean worked his way down until he was on his knees in front of Cas. Once there he slowly undid the dress pants Cas seemed to always wear and slowly pulled them down, removing his shoes and socks when the trousers wouldn't go any further. He then repeated the slow removal with his boxers until Cas was standing in front of him completely naked. Dean sat back on his heels for a moment just taking in the sight of the most gorgeous being in the universe butt naked in front of him.

"Dean." Cas growled at him, not being able to stand not having his human in his arms any longer.

Dean looked up at Cas and smiled before he spoke. "Patience Cas. You'll have me soon enough, but first I need to be naked too. Why don't you lie down and get comfy while I do that?" He said sensually.

Castiel was confused why he would be lying down, shouldn't he be undressing Dean? But then some of the thoughts of the man in front of him seeped into his mind and he quickly moved to comply with Dean's wishes when he saw what he had in store for him. It was definitely a show he would enjoy watching.

Dean smirked at the speed at which the angel moved to the bed. He was pretty sure that Cas had been reading his mind, he was just glad that Cas seemed to like his ideas. With that he slowly stood looking down at his naked angel as he sexually removed his own clothes. Making sure that he put on a sensual show. Once naked Dean crawled onto the bed until his head was level with Cas' cock. Smiling up at the angel he slowly lowered his mouth to it sucking it into him while he moved his fingers to his own ass. Pushing one inside himself, all in full view of his angel.

Castiel watched Dean prep himself for his entrance while also sucking his erection. He found the view extremely pleasant, and the sensations that Dean was causing with his tongue and mouth were out of this world. It was an amazing experience.

Dean soon had three fingers inside his own hole, fucking himself on them as he sucked Cas cock. Once he felt he was ready he removed his mouth from Cas and his fingers from his ass. He moved up the bed until he was straddling Cas' waist and he could feel his cock at his entrance. Slowly looking into Cas' eyes he lowered himself onto Cas' cock, until he was filled with him. He stayed still for a moment allowing them both time to adjust before he slowly moved up until Cas' cock was almost out before plunging back down, getting the angle exactly right so that he hit his prostate causing a dirty sounding moan to seep from the back of his throat as he arched his back in pleasure. Placing his hands on Cas' chest he set up a steady rhythm, riding the man beneath him.

Castiel watched Dean fucking himself on his erection and it was a sight to behold. He was arching his back with abandon and the sounds coming out of him made him growl. He could take it no more, he pulled his human towards him, kissing him into submission while he moved his hands to Dean's hips holding him still, then moving his own hips so he could fuck Dean rough and hard from below.

Dean gasped when Cas grabbed him, the gasp soon turned into a moan when he felt the power with which Cas was pounding into him. He was close he knew he was, he moved his hand so as to pull himself off only to find that Cas moved one of his own, matching his tugs on Deans cock with the trusts of his own. With a few pulls Dean was completely undone, collapsing down on the angel below him.

Once Dean had collapsed Cas quickly switched there positions so that Dean was below him. He leaned forwards, kissing the man as he pounded into his ass, glorying in the feel of him boneless below him.

Dean came down from his orgasm to find himself lying on his back and Cas still pounding into him. He brought his hands up and pushed them into the angel's hair, pulling his mouth down for more sensual and greedy kisses.

Castiel pulled back from the kiss to come inside of Dean with a low growl of his name into his open mouth. He then collapsed down on his man. Not able to move. He had thought the last time they had had sex was amazing but this time was even better, he hadn't believed that that was possible until he had been proven wrong. As he lay there he felt hands gently massaging his head causing him to stretch like a cat against the body below him and a soft hum of approval to come from his mouth.

Dean loved the reaction Cas gave to him playing with his hair. He loved the feel of him on top of him. To be honest he loved everything about his angel. He was gently moving into the post orgasmic sleep and as such the filter in his mind wasn't working. It was for that reason alone the words left his lips.

"I love you, my angel."

With that Dean was asleep.

Castiel lay on top of Dean and analysed the words he had spoken and the feelings that he had coursing through his body and he came to a realisation. Turning to look up at the sleeping man he smiled and spoke.

"I love you too, my human."


	15. Chapter 15

**Well hello again. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie for the fantastic reviews. I'm glad you like the story.**

**So this is the last chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean work to find himself surrounded by a warmth he couldn't quite identify. Blinking open his eyes the first thing he saw was blue staring back at him. But unlike the last time, the blues eyes were attached to the very naked body of his angel still lying on top of him.

"Good morning Dean." Castiel said smiling up at his human now that he was awake.

"Yeah it is." Dean replied bringing his arms around the angel and holding him close.

"We should get up." Castiel replied lowering his head back onto Dean's chest.

"We could, or we could go for round three." Dean murmured into Cas' hair.

At that Castiel raised his head with hope in his eyes. "Round three?" he asked looking like a kid in a candy store. Dean just laughed as an answer and pulled his angel to him giving him a sensual kiss.

"You bet." He replied in-between kisses and then proceeded to show Cas just how good lazy morning sex really was. Before drifting off to sleep once more.

* * *

When Dean woke a second time he felt the loss of the heat given to him by his angel before he even opened his eyes. With a slight sigh he looked over to the edge of the bed where he saw Cas fully dressed and waiting for him to wake.

"We need to go." Castiel said looking at his human, however much he didn't want to. They needed to go. He had to get Dean to his heaven. Though he was already thinking of ways that he may be able to persuade Gabriel to let him visit him there. He didn't want this to be the last time he and Dean ever had together. That would break not only his heart but Deans as well. And he would not have anyone causing his human any more pain. He had had enough of that in life. He did not deserve it in death as well. (You tell 'em Cas.)

Dean looked up at Cas. He knew that he didn't want them to go any more than he did. Maybe the angel had come to care for him after all. (Oh he really has.) Maybe once he was in his heaven he could ask to see him again? Dean didn't know if he could or if Cas would want to, but he really hoped this wasn't the end. (Don't worry Dean-o its not.)

"Okay." Dean finally replied getting out of the bed and pulling on his clothes which were still littered around the room. He could feel Cas' eyes on his every move, but it didn't truly worry him. If anything he found comfort in the stare. Once dressed he turned to Cas and walked towards him, gently pressing his lips against his angels. When he pulled back Dean found himself once again leaning against the side of the impala. In almost the exact position that started it all.

Castiel opened his eyes from the kiss wishing he could keep Dean with him forever but he knew that was not to be. (Really?) With a repressed sigh he moved back from the man against the car and slowly watched as Dean turned and got into the driver's side of the car. Once Dean was safely inside he flew himself into the passenger seat.

"So how do we get to my heaven?" Dean asked, not sure he truly wanted to know.

"You keep driving Dean, you will come to it soon enough." Castiel replied flatly. For once really not wanting to do his job.

"Okay then." Dean said. Not moving to start the car causing Cas to turn and look at him.

"Dean?" he asked curiously, wondering what was preventing his human.

"I don't want to go Cas. I don't want this to end." Dean whispered into the car.

Castiel's heart beat heavily at the pain in Dean's voice. "I know Dean but this is the way it must be." He finally managed to say. Not wanting to mention what he was going to try and arrange just encase he failed to do so. He didn't want to get Deans hopes up only to destroy them. (Oh Cas.)

Dean sat there his heart breaking. He should have known that Cas wasn't truly interested in him. (He is.) Now he was to go to his heaven and stay there for eternity while Cas went about his work. He was never going to see his angel again. (Oh Dean.)

"Okay." Dean finally said straightening his shoulders, refusing to let the tears he knew where in his eyes fall as he turned the key and the impala's engines burst into life. Without a thought of anything else he turned his car back onto his road. Heading down it to his heaven.

As they drove down the road in darkness they could see the light brightening on the horizon. It wasn't long until they were driving along the road in glorious midday sun. But that was all there was. Just the sun in the sky and the empty road in front of them.

"Ur Cas? When we going to get to my heaven?" Dean asked confused.

"Stop the car." Castiel commanded causing Dean to slam his foot on the brake. As soon as the car stopped Castiel was out of it. Dean looked around to see what the angel was doing only to find that other angel he had seen sitting on a post by the side of the road. Curious Dean got out to see what was going on.

"It took you long enough to get here." Gabriel said with an exaggerated sigh as he jumped down from the post to stand in front of Castiel and Dean.

"What is going on Gabriel?" Castiel asked confused by the appearance of his superior.

"Well Dean-o's heaven is the time he spent with you because-" Gabriel started to explain before Castiel interrupted him. He didn't need to hear Gabriel's inane chatter right now. (Oh Cas, catty.)

"Then why isn't memory me here?" he asked.

"If you let me finish Cassie. You are Dean's soulmate." Gabriel replied with a smirk, watching with great joy as Castiel's eyes widened into big blue saucers and Dean started spluttering. (Naughty Gabriel.)

"What? But - what?" Dean managed to get out, though it was ignored by both angels who had turned to speak to each other.

"Angels do not have soulmates Gabriel." Castiel stated, highly confused by Gabriel's statement. If this was his brother's idea of a joke it was most unkind. (Don't worry Cas. It's really not.)

"Yeah we do Cassie. And he is yours. So you will be sharing his heaven. You know when you're not working." Gabriel replied before putting his head on the side and continuing with a sly look at his brother. "Of course that also means that Dean-o here shares your heaven as well."

At that Castiel's eyes went even wider if that was at all possible. The thought of what that meant scaring him more than anything else could.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked hoping that one of the angels would answer him.

"It means you can go where you please, when you please, in heaven." Castiel replied in an awed sounding voice.

"Okay. Cool? So I have the run of heaven?" Dean asked with an evil twinkle in his eye causing Castiel groan.

It was at this point that Gabriel laughed and flew away causing Castiel to scream after him that he was going to kill him for this.

"You really think I'm that bad?" Dean asked, not sure what to make of Cas' reaction to finding out they were soulmates. Maybe that Gabriel dude had got it wrong. (He hasn't.) Maybe Castiel didn't care for him. (He does.) Maybe they just wanted to get rid of him or something? (Nope.) Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Castiel taking his hands in his and looking deep into Dean's green eyes.

"No Dean, I love you." Castiel said with a smile up at the man.

"Oh." Dean said in reply, he couldn't really think of anything to say his mind was to full of the fact that Cas loved him. Cas **LOVED** him. Cas loved **HIM**. With that a massive smile spilt his face as he looked down at his angel. "Then why?" he asked trying to return to the previous conversation before he got side tracked by an angels love declaration.

"Because I will never know where you are if you have the run of heaven." Castiel whispered in a fearful voice, not looking at Dean as he spoke. If Dean could go anywhere and be with anyone why would he stay with Castiel? (Cos he loves you too.)

"Sure you will Cas." Dean replied softly putting his hand under Castiel's chin and moving it so that their eyes met.

"Oh and how is that?" Castiel asked defensively.

"I'll be right next to you." Dean said with complete sincerity as he stared into Cas' eyes. "I love you Castiel, my angel of the lord." He whispered across the lips of the other man.

"And I love you Dean Winchester, my human." Castiel responded in a voice that was barely above the sound of a breath though Dean heard him clearly.

With that they kissed. Ready to enjoy all the time they had to themselves until Castiel got called back to work. And seeing as Gabriel had decided he would give Castiel some time to cool off before he asked him to come back they had a very long time indeed. Time they spent very wisely. (Yeah they did.)

The End.

* * *

**That's it guys. I hoped you liked it. I would like to take this time to thank all of you who have favoured and followed this story, it really motivates me to write when I get those messages through. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have reviewed throughout this story. When I read them they make my day so thank you for taking the time to send them.**

**Well I guess this is good bye then. Til next time bitches. Peace out.**


End file.
